


Solangelo First Time

by glittergal12345



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Nico, Bottom Nico di Angelo, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Will, Top Will Solace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittergal12345/pseuds/glittergal12345
Summary: Nico and Will have been dating for a few months now. Nico thinks he is ready to take the next step. Will can't agree more.





	Solangelo First Time

Nico stayed seated on his bed in his cabin, waiting for Will to come in. He told Will a few hours ago to come to his cabin later so they could talk. Will looked nervous but Nico assured him it wasn't anything bad... at least he hoped so.

The thing is, Nico really liked Will. He was his first boyfriend and his the only person to really understand him (after Bianca). Will was gentle and patient and not too overwhelming for Nico. Will was perfect, and Nico was so glad he and Will were dating. After everything, after confessing to Percy and getting over his crush, Will was the best thing that came out of it.

"Nico?"

Nico let out a breath and yelled, "Come in!"

Will gingerly opened the door and walking in, closing it gently. He stared at Nico on the bed for a moment. Nico was just sitting on the bed in his usual attire, but Will couldn't help but find him cute. He sat down on the bed next to Nico. "What did you want to talk about?" Will asked, nervously.

What Will didn't understand was the faint blush that appeared on Nico's face. Nico seemed to be nervous about something, and Will didn't know what. He grabbed Nico's arm gently, causing Nico to look up at him.

"Hey, calm down, Sunshine. What's wrong?" Will asked, watching the blush on Nico's face only become more prominent. "You're not sick, are you?"

Nico gave a small smile and shook his head. "No, it's not that it's just..."

Will waited patiently. And then, Nico did something unexpected. He stood up quickly, and pushed Will down onto the bed, surging in for a kiss. Will's eyes widened but he grabbed Nico's waist and kissed back. The kiss started off innocent, just two mouths moving together in sync, and then Nico bit Will's lower lip, causing the blond to let out a gasp. Nico took this opportunity and shyly put his tongue in Will's mouth, the kiss becoming filthier. Will thought, _So that's how he wants to play it?_

Will flipped their positions, making Nico lie down on the bed, and Will on top, continuing the kiss. He held Nico's waist tighter, and kissed back harder, his tongue exploring Nico's mouth. Nico was letting out small, muffled sounds that Will wanted more of. So, he pulled away from the kiss and gazed at the hot Italian below him. Nico looked majestic, his dark hair messy and tussled, and his face bright red, his mouth open, letting out little gasps. Will felt himself harden in his pants, but stopped himself from going any further and asked, "Nico, is this what you-"

"Yes!" Nico interrupted, grabbing Will's hand. "Will, I... we should... I want to..."

"You want to go further?" Will guessed.

Nico nodded. "Y-yeah. But if you don't want to then-"

Will interrupted Nico with a kiss. Just a small peck, but enough to shut him up. Then he moved his mouth to Nico's ear and whispered seductively, "Who said I didn't want this, Sunshine?"

Nico gave a small whine in response, although he'd deny it later. "Then get to it, _tesoro,_ " Nico whispered back.

Will immediately went for Nico's neck, licking and biting. Nico gasped, and grabbed Will's hair, needing something to hold onto. Will groaned, sucking a hickey into Nico's neck. "Will, ah! N-not to high, others will see," Nico mumbled.

"Then let them," Will growled, moving down to Nico's still clothed chest. "Take off your clothes," Will said.

Nico blushed. "D-don't just say it like that, you idiot!" But he took of his jacket, and started to peel off his shirt. Will followed, quickly undressing. When they were both undressed down to their underwear, Will could see Nico lying on the bed, waiting. Will climbed back on top of him and went back to his chest, flicking a nipple. Nico gasped, writhing on the bed. Will decided he wanted to see Nico completely exposed, and so he took a nipple into his mouth. Nico couldn't hold back a loud moan. "AH!

Will sucked at one nipple and fingered the other, rubbing it in between his pointer finger and thumb. Nico was shaking, the pain and pleasure mixing together. "W-will... ah..."

Will chuckled, and took his mouth and finger off NIco's nipples. They were red and swollen, but they looked so good. Nico blinked up at him, almost in a haze. Will's erection was becoming nearly painful now, and Nico seemed to notice. He brought Will into a kiss, flipping their positions in the process. He then broke the kiss, and moved down to Will's dick. Will seemed to notice what he was going to do. "You sure, Nico?" Will asked worried.

Nico stared up at Will, face red, and pupils dilated. He nodded, and pulled off Will's underwear, revealing his rock hard cock. Nico's mouth watered at the sight. He looked up at Will and muttered, "It's big..."

Will smiled. "Thanks. Gonna suck it off, now?"

Nico groaned at the wording. How could Will say that but look so innocent at the same time. He took a deep breath and took Will's cock into his mouth. Will immediately groaned, grabbing onto Nico's hair. Nico took this as encouragement and sucked at the tip. "Gods Nico... that feels so good."

Nico licked the tip, down to Will's balls, and then took his cock into his mouth again, sucking harder. Will was shaking at this point, his grip on Nico's hair tighter. Nico took Will's balls into his hands and fondled them, while taking Will's cock deeper into his mouth. Will groaned. "S-shit, Nico! You're a p-pro!"

Nico chuckled, sending a vibration to Will's cock. Slowly, he pulled off. Will looked down at him in disappointment. "What-"

Nico smirked up at him. "We aren't done yet, Will. I don't want you to come yet."

Will growled at hearing such dirty things come out of Nico's innocent mouth. Nico got off the bed for a moment and went to his drawer, pulling out a botle of lube and a condom. Will's eyes widened at the sight of the two things. "Nico, are you sure you want to go this far on our first time?"

Nico got back on the bed and stared down at Will, smiling gently. "Yes," he said with certainty. "I love you, Will. And I trust you."

The dark haired boy then pushed the condom into Will's hand and opened the bottle of lube. Will sat up, putting the condom on. Will and Nico had a talk a few days before about what their positions would be when they had sex. Nico was comfortable with bottoming and Will wanted to top. While Will was putting the condom on, on one side of the King-sized bed, Nico layed down on the bed, stomach first and rubbed some lube onto his opening. He then took a lubed up finger and slowly worked it in, letting out small gasps at the intrusion. Will didn't see Nico do any of this as he was putting the condom on so when he turned around to see Nico with a finger up his ass, he was more than surprised.

Nico was moaning, now sticking another finger into his ass, scissoring them and shaking on the bed. Will growled and crawled over, flipping Nico over and pulling his fingers out of his ass. Nico let out a small moan at this, his opening now wide and open. Will tutted at him. "Who said you could start, Nico?" Then, he looked down at Nico's opening and pushed his tongue in. "AHH! W-WILL!"

Nico spread his legs wider, giving Will more room and Will grabbed Nico's legs, holding them up as he lapped at his boyfriend's opening. Nico was nearly in tears, letting out loud moans that Will was sure everyone at camp could hear. "Ah! W-will, t-too much! I'll c-cum if you k-keep going," Nico sobbed, trying to close his legs. Will took his mouth away from NIco's opening, letting go of NIco's legs, and watching as they fell back on the bed. He licked his lips and muttered, "Are you ready?"

Nico glanced up at him and nodded. "Y-yeah. You can put it in."

Will growled and poured lube on his cock. Then, he spread Nico's legs, positioning himself. Nico waited expectantly. Will slowly pushed into Nico's opening, groaning at how tight it was. Nico's hands grasped the bedsheets, groaning as Will pushed his dick further in. When Will was completely in, he waited for Nico to give the okay. NIco was panting, trying to adjust to Will's size. It was huge, and it hurt more than he expected. Will noticed NIco's struggle and gave him a quick kiss to distract him. Nico kissed back and then told Will, "You can move."

Will pulled out slowly, and pushed back in. He continued this rhythm. Nico jumped, his head bobbing on the bed, as Will fucked him open. Will found Nico's prostate and slammed into it, hard. "AHH! Oh Gods, oh Gods! Will do that again!"

Will continued, pushing Nico's legs up and putting them over his shoulder so he could fuck into him easier. The change in position caused Nico to grab Will's back, scratching as Will fucked him senseless. Each time Will thrust in, Nico let out a loud moan.

"Ah! Ah! AHH!" Will grabbed Nico's dick, rubbing it as they both reached their climax. NIco's moans and sobs and Wills groans filled the air. Finally, Nico sobbed, "Will, I'm coming, I"m coming!"

Will grunted. "Me too."

When Nico came, he tightened around Will, causing Will to cum. Nico grasped the bedsheets tightly as his cock let out spurts of come. Will finished inside the condom, causing Nico to moan weakly as Will pulled out. Will fell on top of Will as they both panted, trying to catch their breath. A few minutes later, Will sat up, analyzing the mess they had made. The sex was great, but now they had to clean up. But, Nico was completely drained, panting on the bed. Will sighed, laying back down and wrapping his arms around Nico who has began to fall asleep. They could clean up later.

He bit Nico's ear and whispered, "Next time, we aren't using a condom."

If the kiss Nico gave will was anything to go by, then the dark haired boy wasn't opposed to the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> lol this was my first smut was it good??


End file.
